ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Charles Zenith
Charles Zenith is the host of the Universe's favorite reality game show, "The Most Delicious Game". Appearance He's a green skinned alien with long antenna and green hair. He wears glasses, a blue shirt with a red bow-tie and an orange and red suit with red shoes. Personality Zenith is the epitome of a game show host, with a highly charismatic personality and knowledge of how to rouse a crowd. It was later revealed that Zenith is rather self-serving, using his show as a means to generate drama for himself. To this end, he appears to have little regard for the contestants who get involved in his show, and becomes agitated if they don't create as much on-screen conflict as he'd like them to. Zenith's race feed on drama, so he tries to cause as much of it as possible, using it as sustenance. History Background Prior to his appearance, Charles Zenith was a well-known celebrity on the Extranet, hosting a reality show called The Most Delicious Game, primarily aimed at creating enough on-screen drama to nourish Zenith, as Pugnavores feed on drama. Omniverse In The Most Dangerous Game Show, Zenith impulsively chose Ben to be a player in an episode of the show, despite Ben's objections. Zenith teleported in many females Ben had interacted with, and declared that the aim of the game would be for the girls to fight for Ben's hand in marriage. Zenith then took everyone on a series of rounds, disregarding their general safety as contestants were eliminated. It was later revealed that all the eliminated contestants were teleported to the Null Void, so Zenith could feed off the drama and conflict this would cause. After everyone escaped from the Null Void, Ben attempted to apprehend him, but Zenith proved a capable fighter in his own right. Zenith was eventually incapacitated by Pesky Dust and trapped in a never-ending nightmare of boredom, and subsequently arrested. Powers and Abilities Zenith's primary ability appears to be teleportation, demonstrated when he teleported his show and contestants to various locales around the universe. He also showed mind reading abilities, bringing every female Ben could remember to the start of the show. He has telekinesis, able to manipulate his props on the show and likewise make himself fly or produce shockwaves. Zenith also has a form of energy manipulation, being able to force Ben to change back to his human form. Weaknesses Due to his need for drama, Zenith is horrified by boredom. Thus a Nemuina can trap him in a nightmare, like when Ben did where Rook Blonko described the never-ending, cyclic agrarian lifestyle of a Revonnahgander. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''The Most Dangerous Game Show'' (first appearance) Etymology Zenith is named after and resembles his voice actor, Charles Phoenix. His name also refers to the Zenith Electronics, a television manufacturer. Trivia *Zenith's appearance and even the action of activating his power by snapping his fingers, greatly resembles The Great Gazoo from The Flintstones. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Arrested Category:Male Villains Category:One-Time Characters Category:Introduced in Omniverse